


如果你是海景画，我就是条小破船

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru的调情技术糟透了。好消息是，Pavel在这方面并不糟糕。而坏消息是，Hikaru作为回应一方的技术也糟透了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如果你是海景画，我就是条小破船

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you're a seascape, i'm a listing boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921942) by [merlinemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinemrys/pseuds/merlinemrys). 



> 原作者注：  
> 非常感谢beth和carly帮忙给这篇文做beta，还有帮我撑过来的ariel、bailey、等等所有人:D这里提到的nyota / hikaru和非pavel/hikaru的所有配对都是过去式。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 这篇文看完之后笑得我在床上乱滚，所以一路追到汤上（中间跳了有十个页面吧……）求作者给了授权。然后机缘巧合得到了@satellite 认真仔细的beta，没有她就没有如今的译文。
> 
> 翻译进行到一半的时候，Anton去世了。没有语言能够形容他的逝去给这个世界带来的损失，而完成这篇故事，以及今后也许会有的其它Chulu的译文，就作为我悼念他的方式吧。

Hikaru擅长的事有很多，比如击剑、培育植物、照料独角外星狗[1]，还有舌吻[2]。

 

他不擅长的事也有很多，比如松手刹、给家人打电话、避免被下药，还有看电影的时候不流泪。

 

但只有一件事他干的糟糕透顶——调情。

 

早在学生时代Nyota就发现了这点。那天Hikaru在酒吧接近她，红着脸，扯着领口，目光四处飘飞就是不落在她身上。

 

“我，呃，你能不能，”他结结巴巴地说着，目光死死钉在Nyota左肩上方的某个点上。“我能不能。给饮料你买。我是说——操，呃。我能不能。你想不想我。买杯饮料。就，给你。因为嗯。你真的很可爱。啊。”

 

Nyota本想随便打发他一下，她真这么想来的，可是他绞着手指、上牙咬着下嘴唇的样子看上去那么可怜兮兮，而且他其实确实挺可爱的（一旦你忽略那句可怜的搭讪词之后），所以她一时不忍，反而跟他交起了朋友。

 

很快，她发现Hikaru如果不刻意调情的话其实诱人得要命，他们的关系也成了“互利互惠”的“朋友”。即使Hikaru本人毫无自觉，可他整个人就是一副友好、可亲的热辣小伙的样子，而且哪怕他一开始提到自己喜欢的某些东西，那种帅气外表就立刻灰飞烟灭，他也还是相当的热辣。

 

她23岁生日时，Hikaru请她出去吃饭，还送了她一本糟透了的星联搭讪用语指南。然而那书里的大部分内容还是比Hikaru本人的强。

 

他19岁生日时，Nyota给他来了个口活，让他发誓永远、永远不再试着跟任何人调情。永远。

 

“得了吧，Hikaru。”他抗议的时候她咕哝着，掐住一边乳头让他叫出声来。“你调不来情。我知道。你知道。你妈妈知道。Archer上将知道。Archer上将的比格犬搞不好也知道。”

 

“我没那么糟，”他发出微弱的抗议，揉着酸疼的胸口。

 

“你问Lemli想不想跟你击剑。在床上。”

 

“那是临时找词。”

 

“你告诉Rand，让我引用原话，‘那奉承掰弯了你的裙子！’”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“你告诉Riley他的电话少了你的号码。”

 

“那句还不错啊，”他固执地说。

 

Nyota在床上坐起来，难以置信地瞪着他。

 

“Hikaru，我们 ** **没有电话**** 。它们 ** **70年之前**** 就过时了。”

 

他冲她丢了个枕头，结果丢偏了，砸中了他的台灯。

 

“69，”他在Nyota腰边咕哝着。

 

“你是在纠正我还是在提要求？”

 

Hikaru从她边上退开点，露出恳切的微笑。要是有人能扛得住这微笑，去他的吧。

 

“都是？”

 

Nyota跟着翘起了嘴角。

 

//

 

不同于对待“保证在Nyota房间里时不脱内衣”的态度，Hikaru守住了不跟人调情的诺言。他用渴望的眼神凝视过Kirk、McCoy、M'Benga那样的人，但从没再付诸过行动。至少没做过他认为算是采取行动的事儿。有些时候，那些令他感兴趣的对象会反过来追求他（Hikaru记得那次被Nyota撞见他正给不胜惶恐地给Jim口活），有些时候不会。

 

这件事在他们正式结束炮友关系，毕业，经历了整个Narada事故，Nyota发现Spock是自己的t’hy’la的时候都毫无问题。然而，当Pavel吸引了Hikaru的目光，一切都完蛋了。

 

“你不会要跟他调情吧？是不是？”Nyota怀疑地盯着Hikaru问，后者正出神儿的望着食堂里的Pavel。Hikaru猛地一抖，转回来看着她，显得既愧疚又羞愤。

 

“不！”他咕哝着，边看着Pavel因为Scotty讲的笑话乐的头往后仰的样子，边戳着自己的意大利面。“他只是——真的很可爱，就这样。”

 

Nyota眯着眼睛盯了他一会儿才重新吃起了自己的炒面。

 

Pave过来跟他们坐在了一起。就在这一顿饭的功夫里，Hikaru的叉子戳歪了十四次。

 

//

 

Hikaru一直等到Nyota离开去休息的时候才采取行动。

 

“Hey——唔，Chekov，”他张开嘴，被点名的少尉从导航屏幕前抬起头来，嘴角挂着淡淡的微笑。通过在PADD上悄然进行的说瞎话[3]游戏，两人已经建立起了友谊，而Hikaru也已经在Pavel的扑克脸面前输掉了自己一半的资产。

 

不过，Hikaru今天有不一样的打算。

 

“如果——如果我能，呃，重新排列键盘，我会放。你和我一起。等等呃。我是说我。我是说——操，呃，贝塔阿尔法。字母表！字母表里的你和我。操。我。我是说我。”

 

Pavel的笑容消褪成了警惕和困惑混杂的神情。

 

“Sulu，”他犹豫着说，好像担心害得对方失足滚下悬崖似的，“你——还好吗？”

 

Hikaru脸上发烫地转回他自己的控制台去，拼命让自己看上去像在忙着什么一样。

 

“恩！呃，很好。我只是。算了别在意。辛苦的一天，对吧？”

 

他紧张地笑了笑。

 

“Hikaru，”如果Pavel在剑桥上用名字叫谁，那一定是出事儿了。“我们才刚刚值了两个小时班。”

 

一阵诡异的寂静，其间只有甲板的沙沙声和大概是舰长用手捂着呼气的声音。

 

“对，”Hikaru说着，不去看Pavel关切的注视，“对。对——”

 

他努力想把这整件事从自己脑子里踢出去。

 

在这个异常安静的阿尔法班结束的时候，Hikaru再次稳住了自己。他匆匆地查看了下——Nyota正忙着翻译一些含混的消息，Jim正盯着McCoy的屁股（HIkaru私下好奇为什么McCoy竟然会在舰桥上）——然后才采取行动。

 

“嘿，Chekov，”他小声说道。Pavel眼中的担忧让他的希望有点点受挫。他一鼓作气说下去。“你是不是从天空坠落下来的？我是说，是不是群星。或者有没有群星。等等。唔。”

 

“阿尔法班结束，”舰长懒洋洋地宣布，依然用掠食般的凝视追着McCoy。

 

“笑料要过马路去了[4]。拜！”Hikaru叫道，然后在Pavel来得及反应之前就冲出了舰桥。

 

也许该采取个更加直接的进攻计划。

 

//

 

Hirkru等了整整一周，才等到Pavel不再用担忧的眼神瞥他，而Nyota也不再在他每次看向Pavel时冲他做“我在盯着你”的口型。

 

某天，Hikaru在两人双双轮休的时候在酒吧里找到了Pavel。后者少见的独自一人，一手敲着玻璃杯，一手在PADD上划拉着。

 

Hikaru躲在一株盆栽植物后面，直到酒吧招待往吧台另一头走去。

 

“一杯苹果马提尼[5]，谢谢，”他溜到吧台边小声说，试着不让Pavel注意到自己。女招待略带批评地扫了他一眼，然后点点头走开了。

 

“再来根吸管，”这次他得到的绝对是饱含批判的一瞥。

 

几分钟后，他端着苹果马提尼鸡尾酒溜到了Pavel边上。

 

“嗨，Pavel，”他开口，有点儿破音。哦噢。Pavel抬起头，迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后露出了试探性的微笑。

 

“你是不是，唔。想哪天过来？阿尔法班之后。来，唔。”

 

Pavel脸上腾起了那种明显是严重想歪了的惊悚表情。但Hikaru没看见。他正盯着Pavel左肩上面的某个点。

 

“来看看我的植物们，”Hikaru终于脱口而出。

 

Pavel的眉毛飞了起来。

 

“去……看看你的植物们。”他干巴巴地重复道。

 

“……是的。还有呃。那样我就能——我是说，如果你想，我想要——呃——把你勾掉。Chekov。我是说，我的名单上勾掉。从那些我想做的人。那些——呃，只有你。还有勾掉是因为。我们做过。”

 

Hikaru的声音越来越小，最后几乎成了耳语。他靠脸颊找着手里饮料的吸管，伸舌头追着，同时眼神始终死盯着Pavel左肩上方。

 

在误将吸管戳进鼻孔之后，他终于把吸管叼进了嘴里。成功叼进了嘴里。

 

Pavel慢慢地从座位上站起来，把PADD紧紧抓在胸前。他缓慢地往后退，全程都担忧地看着Hikaru。

 

在 ~~要~~ 转身之前，他犹犹豫豫地伸出手去，小心翼翼地拍了拍Hikaru的头。

 

他迅速离开了酒吧，可他发誓他在逃跑时还是听到Hikaru咕哝着“也许……我会挠挠你的铃[6]，Pavel？”

 

//

 

“Uhura小姐，”Pavel的声音显得有些紧张，但又很坚决，“很抱歉打扰您，但我有个紧迫的问题。”

 

Nyota挑起了一边眉毛，坦白地说那样子实在有点太像Vulcan了。她放下竖琴转过身来。Pavel在她旁边坐下来，像是在下定决心。

 

“你和——Hikaru是好朋友，对吧？”他的问题让Nyota感到了一阵恐惧缓缓升起。她慢慢地点了点头。

 

“你知不知道——唔——我不想听上去，唔，显得很傲慢。也不想显得自命不凡，或者在假设。可他是不是——在试着跟我调情？”

 

Nyota长长地叹了口气。

 

“我就怕会发生这个。”她悲叹着，按揉着自己的太阳穴。

 

“所以他……是？”

 

Pavel的表情混杂着惊恐、困惑和兴趣。到头来这事儿说不定其实有点希望。

 

“是啊，”Nyota冷冰冰地说。“我很抱歉你不得不经受那个。”

 

“一个这么有吸引力的人怎么可能”，Pavel缓慢地说道，“如此不擅长——调情？”

 

“宇宙的未解之谜。为什么Jim总是在舰长椅上吃东西？为什么医生的坏脾气只让他变的更有魅力？为什么Spock和我还没跟Christine来个三人行？我们大概永远没有答案。”

 

她最后说的那条害Pavel飞快地眨着眼睛。

 

“哎，”他继续坚持下去，“如果我回应他的爱慕，或者无论那是什么，你会建议我怎么做？”

 

“Hikaru是个天才，可他迟钝的就跟个178度的三角形似的。你要么得直接告诉他你想要什么，要么就得是个勾引大师什么的。”

 

“噢！”Pavel活跃起来，“我会勾引人。”

 

从Pavel皱起的眉毛判断，Nyote怀疑尽管自己尽了最大努力掩饰，自己还是透出了一些怀疑。

 

“抱歉，抱歉，Chekov，”她安抚着他受伤的自负。“你能不能……给我展示一下？”

 

“勾引你？”Pavel问道，惊慌失措地皱起眉毛。

 

Nyota用一个 ** **眼神**** 让他安静了下来。

 

“不，不，我不是那个意思，我只是——Scotty就在那边，我去把他叫过来，用他来演示，好吗？”

 

Nyota继续盯着他。

 

“只是——”Pavel可怜兮兮地挥着双手。“Uhura小姐，你是一位非常可爱的女士，我会很荣幸能跟你调情，可是Spock指挥官的拳头非常狠，而三明治可不会揍人。”

 

他看上去既严肃又可爱，视线向上望着她，嘴角挂着浅浅的懊悔的微笑，Nyota已经基本被说服了。

 

“别担心。”她说着，在PADD上敲着。“我会告诉他发生了什么。”

 

Pavel看上去有些惊慌。

 

“他不会觉得这……不合逻辑？”

 

“哦，不，他会，”Nyota否定道，“但他会接受的。”

 

她能够感觉到自己对Pavel的喜爱随着后者眼角皱起的动作而加深。

 

“那么，”Pavel说道，声音低沉而安静，腔调飘忽，但没到让人难以置信的程度。他在长椅上稍挪了挪，两人的大腿微微碰到一起。“我无意显得，哎，太直白，但——”

 

他低下头，舌头扫过双唇，牙齿只在下唇上咬了一下，让它们显得微微泛红。他透过低垂的睫毛凝视着她，Nyota感到一阵懊悔猛地袭来，她怎么没在学院里遇到年长一些版本的Pavel呢。

 

“我想知道你四否想要到我的房间来？我们可以……一起放松，嗯？真的，你想做因何事都好。无论深么，只要……”

 

Pavel的脚碰着Nyota的脚踝内侧，同时牵起她的一只手，引到嘴边奉上一个纯洁的吻。

 

“我想，只要我和你在一起。”他低声说道，带着害羞的浅浅笑容看进她的眼睛里。

 

Nyota眨了眨眼睛。

 

“见 ** **鬼**** 。”她说着，用空着的手揉着自己的脸。Pavel放开她的手，嘴角翘得高高的，从她的腿边缩回腿来，兴奋地跳上跳下。

 

“我通过措施了吗？”

 

Nyota哼了一声。

 

“是测试，不是措施。Pavel——我能叫你Pavel吗？我觉得在刚刚这事儿之后我能了——如果我哪天发现自己有些邪恶的倾向，你会是我备选名单上的首位。”

 

这让Pavel眉开眼笑起来。

 

//

 

Nyota在酒吧里逮到了孤零零地躲在卡座里面的Hikaru。她在他对面坐下来，期待地盯着他。

 

“你跑去调情了，”她的语气更像是陈述而非疑问。Hikaru撅起嘴，在桌子上划着圈儿。

 

“没，”他没好气地咕哝着，不肯对上Nyota的目光。

 

“Hikaru，别跟我撒谎。”

 

他用力吸了吸气，继续惨兮兮地盯着桌面。

 

“Hikaru，宝贝。”

 

Hikaru再次抽了抽气，往前瘫倒在桌子上。

 

“是，”他呻吟道，“我——嗝——很抱歉，Nyota，他实在太 ** **可爱**** 了，可现在我大概把一切都毁了——嗝——他大概觉得我又奇怪又吓人我只不过，只不过想亲他的脸。”

 

他从桌上出溜到地上，静静地啜泣着。

 

“来吧，你个一杯倒，”Nyota边说边把他拉起来，轻蔑地瞟了一眼他桌上仅有的一个马提尼酒杯。大概是杯苹果马提尼，她悻悻地想。

 

“你知道，这就是你不听我话的下场，”她略带责怪地说着，把Hikaru一侧胳膊甩过自己肩膀，拽着他回房间去。Hikaru打着嗝，虚弱地点点头，把脸埋在她肩膀上。这一幕让她颇有些怀念。

 

“谢了，”当她把Hikaru扔到他床上的时候，后者咕哝着说。Nyota翻了个白眼，却忍不住翘起了嘴角。

 

“百分之五灯光。睡吧，Hikaru。”

 

门在她背后静静地滑拢了。

 

//

 

勾引钝角先生的行动直到下一周才开始。之所以推迟至此先是因为Hikaru一直躲着Pavel，然后是因为一场相当恼人的扯上tribble的事故，最后是Hikaru又再一次试着来调情。面对Hikaru的行动，Pavel只回给他一个痛苦的微笑；Nyota警告过他不要鼓励Hikaru。

 

Pavel最初的行动显得相当单纯无害。一个去他房间来一场国际象棋的随意邀请】——附加恰到好处的挑逗笑容，以及落在“来一场”几个字上的重音——而后Pavel发现自己正坐在Hikaru的对面，而且两人都脱掉了制服，穿着黑色的底衫。

 

“你得要特别留意我的皇后，Hikaru，”Pavel说着，对Hikaru露出腼腆的笑容，“你知道，我有种独一无二的操控她的方法。在保漾一件如此精致的仪器时，你得……”

 

他的手指沿着棋子的长度缓缓滑过，拇指抹过顶端，其它手指随着向下摸索。他留心了一下Hikaru的视线？。

 

Hikaru没在看。他正望着自己的棋子。

 

“这是花楸木吗？伙计，我好多年没见过花楸木做的国际象棋棋子了。见鬼，我甚至不知道还有人用木头制作棋组。这是不是，那种，收藏用的？”

 

Pavel面无表情地瞪着他。

 

“嗯，”他毫无生气地回答。

 

也许该采取个更加直接的进攻计划。

 

（结果Pavel把Hikaru打得毫无还手之力，以至于棋局结束的时候两个人都忍不住歇斯底里的大笑。对于他的任务来说，这也许是一次失败的尝试，Pavel想到，但这不失为一种愉快地打发晚间时光的方式。）

 

//

 

几天之后，当舰长宣布他们将要进入一条小行星带的时候，Pavel发现了继续下一步行动的完美契机。这条小行星带并没有那么危险，所有星体的移动速度都相当缓慢——即使Hikaru真的被勾走了神，他也不太可能会撞上它们——不过Jim警告大家这段旅程会相当颠簸（“老骨头，听懂我的双关了吗？”）。

 

“你操作控制台相当精妙，Sulu先生，”Pavel用天鹅绒般低沉的声音说，“你爱抚它们的方式，几乎透出……亲昵。是这么说的吧，爱抚？”

 

Hikaru别扭地看了他一眼。

 

“天啊，Chekov，我可不是Scotty。我才不想跟这艘船做爱。”

 

“喂！”

 

Hikaru抖了一下，缩了缩。

 

“哎呦。抱歉，Scotty。”

 

Scotty瞪了他一眼，低声咕哝着转回头继续和舰长交谈。

 

Pavel无奈地揉了揉鼻梁。

 

Hikaru继续在小行星之间穿梭，双手稳健地操作着控制台。Pavel凝望着他的双手，目光中透出渴望。上帝啊，Hikaru的手指是那么的美。

 

他把自己从幻想里拖出来，从座椅上起身，冲Kyle点了点头。

 

“请求休息去洗手间，长官。”他说着，确保自己的手指不慎擦过Hikaru的后颈，又因为后者脸上腾起的红晕翘起了嘴角。

 

Pavel回来的时候，飞船刚好被一颗格外狂野的小行星撞上了。他发出一声刻意的惊呼，跌跌撞撞地正好倒在了Hikaru的大腿上。

 

“啊！Hikaru——我，我是说Sulu，长官！”他几乎像在呜咽着，陶醉于Hikaru整个人陷入僵直的样子。他装作要试着站起来的样子，借此在Hikaru的大腿上扭动着身子。“非常抱歉！我不是故意摔倒的，啊！”

 

然后Hikaru从他的座椅上跌了下去。

 

然后飞船猛地转向了一颗小行星。

 

Nyota绝望地用手抹了把脸。

 

//

 

“Pavel究竟为什么，”Jim一字一顿地问，“在那儿搞‘可爱的俄罗斯小祸水[7]’那一套？我是说，Hikaru是个直白的家伙。就，就瞄准那根铅笔蹦上去啊。”

 

Nyota甚至都没费神儿投出那种极具讽刺的目光。Spock帮她代劳了。

 

“看上去在Sulu上尉未能成功和Chekov少尉达成浪漫关系之后，勾引的责任现在落到了Chekov少尉自己身上。”

 

Jim扮了个鬼脸。

 

“同意，舰长，”Spock稳稳地说道，“我永远无法理解人类求偶仪式中的纷繁难懂之处。”

 

“这些可不是人类求偶仪式。这只是Hikaru表现出Hikaru的样子。拜托，Spock，不要把他算进你的数据里，他太异常了，说不定该归到其它哪个星系里去，”Nyota叹了口气。

 

“了解。”

 

他们站在那里，在悲伤的默然中深入思索着他们的舵手作为引诱者的失败之处，直到Leonard进来，咆哮着：“臭小子们，在我的医疗湾里闲晃！”手里还攥着一支无针注射器，活像攥着把武器一样。

 

//

 

通常情况下，Hikaru和Pavel每周至少有一天一起吃午饭。不过受到最近的事件影响，Pavel有试图增加两人一起用餐的频率。有时候Hikaru的心跳快的让他担心——每次Pavel打哈欠、伸懒腰，搞得衬衫向上拉起的时候，Hikaru不仅会羞得整个人发红，还会紧张地眼角抽搐——但Nyota跟他保证，如果Hikaru能活过从钻头上自由落体的过程，那几次调情也不会弄死他。大概不会。

 

“我听缩地球上现在正在举行一些击剑活动？”Pavel面前摆着一碗汤，问。

 

Hikaru热情满满地点点头，两手挥着叉子。

 

“对，国际击剑联合会每年都会举办这活动，就在几年前他们开始允许非人类队伍参加，所以这一届也会很疯狂。你听说那个长了五根肢体的家伙了么？”

 

Pavel挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“没啊。”

 

“好吧，所以——顺便问一句，你还在跟着那些录音练习么？我觉得你的口音加重了。我是说，你的口音并没什么问题！那是你的一部分，一切，而且它，唔，我是说——我就只是——猜想。而且我唔。哎。对了。好吧，三根胳膊。”

 

Pavel无视了Hikaru之后的闲聊，闹气地瞪着自己的汤。

 

“——所以国击联为整个‘可是触须上有吸盘’的问题设计了一整套 ** **配套规矩**** ，对吧？可是现在——啊，呃哦，”Hikaru停了下来，因为他刚刚挥手挥得太激动，害的叉子飞到了桌子下面。Pavel跟Hikaru同时探下身去，俩人的头在桌子下面轻轻撞到了一起。Pavel能够感觉到对方毛蓬蓬的头发扫着自己的额头。

 

“抱——抱歉！我没——哎——”

 

Hikaru在Pavel热切的凝视中纹丝不动。Pavel能够看到对方的每一根睫毛、每一点斑痕，还有脸侧那道模糊的旧伤疤。他慢慢地，羞怯地露出微笑，精准地往前挪了一点，一手盖上Hikaru的手，和他一起抓住叉子。

 

Pavel倾身向前，双眼慢慢合拢；这儿显然不是进行初吻的理想场所，但考虑到目前的情况也过得去了。

 

Hikaru突然短促地尖叫了一声，猛地起身，脑袋撞上了桌底。他抽着气，倒向一边，从桌子下面滚了出去，然后匆忙地抛下一句关于击剑的借口，跌跌撞撞地跑出了门。

 

Pavel悲惨地盯着地上的叉子。

 

“凭什么，”他嘟哝着，从桌子下面爬出来，继续喝完自己的汤。“为什么变这样。为什么轮上我。为什么变这样。为什么。”

 

//

 

“Nyota，”Pavel倒进Nyota对面的椅子里，夸张地叹了口气，“勾引钝角先生的行动失败了，彻底失败了。”

 

Nyota呻吟着，用渴望的眼神最后看了一眼她的巧克力拿铁，把它放到了桌上。“你试过用口音了吗？”

 

Pavel皱起了眉毛。

 

“有，”他抱怨道，烦闷地扒拉着袖口，“他问我我的口音是不是加重了。”

 

“你试没试过……碰触他？”

 

“哪儿都试过了！”Pavel叫道，挥舞着双手，“你看见我在舰桥上干的了。我几乎是在给他跳膝上艳舞了，哈。我试过不小心倒在他身上，试过在他正前面弯腰捡钢笔[7]，我知道的所有暗示我都试过了。我试过看电影的时候搂着他入睡——你知道他看那些古董迪士尼动画电影的时候会哭吗？我在他眼前吸过无数种铅笔一样的棍状物，我觉得这辈子我都没法再吃冰棍了。我还试过不小心在他面前双膝跪地。毫无希望，徒劳无功！我不知道他究竟是故意无视我，还是他真的那么——那么 ** **迟钝**** ！”

 

Nyota的眉毛扭到了一块儿。

 

“你是怎么‘不小心’在他面前双膝跪地的？”她问。

 

Pavel看表情不太可靠。

 

“我有我的办法，”他神秘兮兮地说，“重点是——重点是我不知道怎么才能跟他搅到一块儿去。上帝啊，我只想跟他来个深吻。他怎么就这么蠢呢？”

 

Pavel往前栽下去，脸在桌子上撞出“咚”的一声。Nyota翻了个白眼儿，还是伸手安慰地拍拍他的卷毛。

 

“来点儿大动作吧。做得明显点。夸张点也没关系，就——把意思传过去就行。”

 

Pavel在桌上哼了一声，“你是想让我脱光了在他床上等他，身上还盖满玫瑰花瓣？”

 

一段令人不安的沉默。

 

Pavel缓慢地抬起头来，看到Nyota眉毛挑得高高的，略带傻笑地盯着他。

 

“……我的上帝啊。”

 

//

 

“嗨，Gertrude，”Hikaru嘟哝着，噗通一声在他最爱的植物前面坐下。他扒了扒眼前冲完澡还潮着的头发，向那棵爬藤类植物做了个鬼脸，“你懂我的意思，我的伙伴。”

 

Hikaru叹了口气，脑袋枕在胳膊上，闭上眼睛。Gertrude发出一阵担忧的颤音，Hikaru模糊地哼了哼。

 

过去的这一个月简直漫长得像地狱。在他尝试勾引Pavel失败之后（也许他过几个星期该再试一次？），Pavel对他的吸引力几乎爆炸式增长。突然之间，Pavel做的每一件事——从吃东西到完成工作，甚至只是坐在Hikaru边上——对他来说都性感到让人魂不守舍。Pavel最普通不过的行为却让他如此兴奋，这几乎让Hikaru觉得自己有点下流。他不得不竭力克制和Pavel调情、深吻的冲动。Nyota也显得怪怪的。她冲Pavel勾起嘴角的时候总显得在谋划什么，而且还不时用沉思的眼神盯着Hikaru，最近这真的有点把他吓毛了。

 

“我干嘛要那么干，Gertrude，”Hikaru呻吟着，冲那植物晃了晃食指，“要是我直接约他出来什么的，说不定我还有点机会。现在他。哈。我真差劲。我搞砸了。我差劲透了，我的上帝唉。”

 

Hikaru最后叹了口气，无力地站起来，在Gertrude大概类似于头部的地方拍了拍。

 

“晚安，Gertrude，”他说完，转身往自己的舱房走去。

 

他刚刚把衬衫拉过头顶，就被自己床上的景象吓呆了。Pavel趴在床褥上，支着胳膊，脸上挂着自信满满的笑容，苍白的身体上点缀着若干雀斑。他的头发凌乱地翘着，双腿诱惑地互相交叠，咬过的嘴唇如同那些散落在他的腿根处的玫瑰花瓣一般艳红。

 

Hikaru脑子里的某个开关突然啪的一声搭上了。

 

“那些是不是……”他沙哑地问，忽然意识到自己不知怎么的已经挣掉了衬衫，“那些是我的花吗？”

 

Pavel的表情瞬间从带着邀请意味的笑容变成了全然困惑的惊愕。

 

“你可能会过敏！”Hikaru担忧地说着，走近床铺。他犹犹豫豫地用自己的衬衫盖住Pavel，羞得一塌糊涂，好像不这么做他就要当场爆炸了。“上帝，Pavel，这些是安多利和地球品种杂交的箭镇玫瑰[8]，你可能会过敏的，知道吗？”

 

“Hikaru，我——”

 

“嘘，”Hikaru打断了Pavel，把后者从床上拽起来，推进卫生间里。他小心翼翼地隔着自己的衬衫紧紧抓着Pavel的肩膀，根本无法忽略披着大一号的指挥组衬衫的Pavel看起来是多么秀色可餐。“现在去洗个澡。你的血型是什么？”

 

“呃，A型阳性。Hikaru——”

 

“了解，太好了，你不是O型血，那会儿你可把我吓坏了——别用声波，洗个真正的淋浴，肥皂在墙上，我不知道你的衣服在哪儿不过唔。留着那衬衫吧。呜。好了。我这就走。”

 

Hikaru停下自己的絮絮叨叨，用力撞上了身后的门。他长出了口气，颓然坐倒在地，把头埋在双膝之间。过去几周里发生的一切——Pavel和Nyota新萌生的友谊，他和Hikaru共渡每周电影之夜的突然决定，他向Hikaru抛来的那些别有用意的微笑——终于都说得通了。Hikaru呻吟着，用手抹过脸孔，让自己被自怜淹没了一会儿，然后站起身来。他在衣柜里翻出自己最小的一套裤子和衬衫，把它们丢在卫生间门前的地上。

 

当Hikaru听到门后传来被水流模糊了的自己的名字时，他夺门而出。他站在自己的舱房外，双眼紧闭，心里知道自己看起来精疲力竭，而且只穿着黑色的底衫。

 

他叹了口气，把自己从墙上撑起来，拖着步子往Nyota的舱房走去。他们得 ** **谈谈**** 。

 

//

 

当Nyota听到敲门声时，她飞快地扭过头去，以至于被自己的马尾辫抽到了。她脸上泛起大大的微笑，翻身下床直奔门口，预期会在门外看到一个惶恐、狂喜，不断道谢的Hikaru。

 

然而，她在门外看到的Hikaru——疲惫、焦躁，不敢直视她的眼睛——撕掉了她脸上的微笑，换上了忧虑。

 

“上帝，Hikaru，出什么事了？”Nyota边问边把Hikaru引进自己的舱房。Hikaru小心翼翼地压着她的床边坐下，还是不看她。

 

“是不是——是不是出了什么事？你和Pavel？”Nyota主动猜道。

 

Hikaru的目光向上对上她的，然后又移开了。沉默压抑地悬在两人之间。

 

“你知道，你——”Hikaru最终脱口而出，而后不得不停下愤怒地喷了口气，“你不用——不必可怜我什么的，好吗？就像，我知道你在试着照顾我之类，但你不必——强迫或者怎么的让他来跟我调情。”

 

Nyota忽然明白了，她恍然地张大了嘴。

 

“不，Hikaru！他 ** **喜欢**** 你，你个蠢货，你是不——”

 

“说真的，Nyota，他——好吧，我明白你就像大姐姐一样，觉得自己需要，我不知道，照顾我什么的，我明白，我有个大姐，我真的明白，但你能不能就。别这样？好吧？”

 

Hikaru一手插进头发里，从床上站起来，跟着往门口走去。

 

“我不——我不需要你的怜悯，好吗？神啊。我也不需要Pavel的。”

 

还没等Nyota挤出另一个字Hikaru就已经冲了出去。她咒骂着坐倒在床上，揉着太阳穴。

 

她抓起持续嗡鸣作响的PADD，愤怒地咆哮着打开自己的信息栏。

 

新消息来自： ** **少尉Pav. Chekov****

 

[2313 - Chekov] nyota

[2315 - Chekov] 该死的Nyota回答我

[2315 - Chekov] hikaru真的蠢死了

[2316 - Uhura] 我知道。他刚来我舱房了。

[2316 - Uhura] 他觉得你是可怜他才跟他调情。

[2316 - Chekov] ****去你妈的HIKARU****

[2316 - Chekov] ****啊呸，讲真的****

[2317 - Uhura] 哎，他的自尊是有点问题。

[2317 - Chekov] ****我可不会见人就脱裤子****

[2317 - Chekov] 操他的@*(#&@^

[2317 - Chekov] 他衬衫还在我这儿呸蠢死了蠢死了蠢死了

[2318 - Uhura] …我该好奇发生了什么吗。

[2318 - Chekov] ****不****

[2318 - Chekov] 呸我太清醒了搞不定这个。明天我会搞定它的。或者搞定别的。呸， ** **蠢货HIKARU****

[2318 - Chekov] 晚安nyota

 

 ** **提示**** ： ** **少尉Pav. Chekov**** 下线了。

 

//

 

Pavel设想着自己在登上舰桥的那一秒就要痛骂他那蠢舵手一顿，然后狠狠地吻他。

 

不幸的是，他的遐想破灭了。Hikaru甚至都不看他一眼，更别提听他怒骂了。他只在Pavel在座位上坐下时瞥了对方一眼，红着脸，咕哝着你好什么的就跟着把头埋了回去。Pavel才没心思为Hikaru那蠢兮兮的、像挨了踢的狗崽一样的表情生气。

 

阿尔法班过半的时候，Pavel再也受不了这种被抛弃一般的静默和僵硬的指令了。Nyota一直在用担忧的眼神看他们两个，但Hikaru压根不理她，而Pavel则只能露出一脸苦相。

 

“所以，唔，”Pavel小声说道。Hikaru微微侧过头来，目光紧盯着浩瀚无垠的宇宙。“你想让我把你的衬衫还你吗？”

 

Hikaru缩了缩。Pavel能看见他的耳朵尖羞红了。

 

“不，没事，呃，你可以留着它，”Hikaru结结巴巴地说着，突然间对他那曲速推进杆的反光萌生了极大的兴趣。Pavel绝望地看了Nyota一眼，对方也跟他一样不抱希望。“我有……这件……衬衫……还有件一样的……所以，没关系。”

 

Pavel决定不对Hikaru袖子上的破口发表评论。他们又陷入一阵难熬的沉默当中。Pavel绝望地看了一眼Nyota，但她看起来跟他一样无望。

 

“嘿，Chekov，听着，”Hikaru最后说道。他听起来很勉强，话说的吞吞吐吐，好像他是从喉咙里往外挤那些词似的，“抱歉Nyota把你卷进这事儿来，我猜是她干的。你用不着，你知道，顺着她什么的。所以谢谢你，我猜，这可能——我不知道，如果它让你感到痛苦什么的，对不起。”

 

Hikaru笑了笑，可那笑声又微弱又苦涩，而他脸上的笑容让人一眼就知道是强挂上的。然而他的双眼出卖了他——它们飞快地眨着，眼角紧绷，依旧不往Pavel的方向看。

 

Pavel扑向他愚蠢、性感的Hikaru，撞上了对方的嘴。用他自己的撞的。

 

舰桥上可能响起了若干低语和抽气声，可Pavel真心一丁点儿也顾不上它们，他正迷失在Hikaru嘴里那无比美好的湿热里。显然，Hikaru在调情方面的任何不足，都被他用吻技弥补上了。当Hikaru抽回身，在他的下唇上啄舔时，Pavel迷迷糊糊地这么想着。他可能有也可能没有发出呜咽声作为回应。

 

当他们最终分开时，舰桥各个角落爆出喧嚣的叫喊声和呵斥声，看上去忍受已久的Spock和看上去尚在震惊中的Kyle双双坐在驾驶席上。Hikaru害羞地笑了笑，先是冲着Pavel，然后是冲着他后方的某处，估计是Nyota的地方。

 

等待是值得的，Pavel洋洋得意地想，重新躬身轻吻Hikaru。

 

//

 

Jim默默地把50点信用点递给Nyota，她脸上正挂着一种自鸣得意和由衷的喜悦交织而成的笑容。

 

“这是我遇到过的最诡异的输法了，”他自言自语着，满脸惊惶。

 

五米开外，Hikaru张开了嘴。站在Jim边上的Nyota僵住了。

 

“Pavel，我——”

 

“嘘，Hikaru，安静。”Pavel严肃地说着，用一根手指压住Hikaru的双唇。他拍了拍Hikaru的脸颊，使的劲儿可能稍微大了那么一点点。

 

“拜托了，宝贝。Milyi。趁你领先的时候收手吧。”

 

Hikaru冲他露出了微笑。要是有人能扛得住这微笑， ** **去他的吧**** 。

 

 

译注：  
1 - unicorn space dogs，TOS S1E05里Sulu抱过的小家伙~  
2- Making out，吾神保佑我没理解歪了……  
3- Bullshit，一种类似猜骰子的互相忽悠说瞎话的游戏。谢谢@洛伊德指点！  
4- The punchline is to cross the road。这里应该是双关语"Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road" 的梗。小鸡为什么要过马路？为了到另一边去（为了到马路另一边去/为了到生命的彼岸去=去死）真·冷·啊  
5- appletini。苹果马提尼跟莫吉托鸡尾酒(Mojito)一样被归为同性恋饮料，因为它们的口感都不够强劲、气派。（百度来的）  
6- maybe...I'd paw at your bell, Pavel? Paw本身是抓抓挠挠的意思，但私下里也有手*的意思。大家自己体会下这句……（摇头）  
7- 这个动作大概可以参考电影“律政俏佳人”第一部里女主角传授的绝招”bend and snap”，Pavel也是拼了  
8- Gertrude，TOS S1E01里Sulu第一次出现时在植物实验室里养的外星植物，照他的话说是位“敏感的女性”。不过文书士觉得是生机勃勃的雄株XD  
9- a cross-breed of Andorian and Terran Arrowtown roses 要记得Sulu是厉害的植物学家哦

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是受了多篇文字的启发，包括但不限于http://suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulu.tumblr.com/post/56709470721/imagine-sulu-flirting-really-really-badly-with 还有http://suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulu.tumblr.com/post/55443807445/imagine-sulu-and-chekov-watching-up-together-and）。“通过措施”那一幕是我无耻的从jason todd那儿偷的。标题来自shins的“sea legs”。Milyi是个俄语里的爱称，据我的乌克兰朋友说既有“你很可爱”也有“你是我的”的意思。


End file.
